Do The Lies Ever End?
by catlover606
Summary: Austin and Ally are having their second kid, how will things turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys so this is my second story and if you read my first one, I did not come up with that song, the song was called wingman by Billy Currington. I hope you like the story.**

* * *

*Smack* Oh God that's going to leave a red mark.  
I hurry up to my room and start packing my old backpack with clothing, and

*Smack* Oh God that's going to leave a red mark. I hurry up to my room and start packing my old backpack with clothing, and other necessities. I grab my purse and run down the stairs, and out the door.

I hear my dad yelling at me to get back into the house as I run out the door. I don't know where I'm going as I jump into my car and start driving. I feel the hot tears coming as I turn onto Austin's street. I turn off the car and jump out, and run to Austin's door. I knock on the door, and about a minute later I see Austin standing there.

"What are you doing here?" He asks with concern. "I need a place to stay for a little while." "Of course you can, I'm sure my parents would say yes." "Speaking of, where are they?" I ask. "At a party. They won't be back until after midnight, so we can start talking about why you're here." He says. "But-" "No buts, we are going to talk whether you like it or not." He says cutting me off. "I guess I can't win, can I?" I ask. "Not a chance." He says with a chuckle.

He leads me up to his room and we sit on his bed. After a long awkward silence he asks: "So why are you here?"  
"My dad kicked me out." I say looking down.  
"Why?"  
"Because he found out."  
"He found out what?"  
"That I'm..." I say as I start crying again.  
"What?" He asks quietly.  
"Austin, I'm pregnant."  
"You're what?" He asks angrily as he stands up.  
"Pregnant."  
"And who's child is it?"  
"Well..."  
"Well?"  
"Yours."  
"You're joking right?"  
"No, I'm not."  
"Oh my God." He says angrily.  
"It's your fault." I say quietly.  
"How is it my fault?"  
"Your the one who pressured me into sex, when we aren't even dating."  
"You could've said no."  
"I tried to, but you wouldn't listen." I say now standing up as well.  
"How far along are you?"  
"About three months."  
"Oh." He says after a minute. "I think you should leave."  
"Austin-" I start.  
"Leave now!" He shouts.  
"But you said I could stay here."  
"Yeah that was before you told me you're pregnant."

I get my things and go sit in my car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update the story because, well... I really don't have a reason, so let's just blame it on school. This is the second chapter, if you guys didn't know, so I'll just stop rambling and let you read the story!**

* * *

I almost never sick, only in the winter time, and let me tell you, it's not winter, and I haven't had my period in almost a month and a half. Oh shit! This can't be happening again! And by again I having another child. I already have a little girl who is five, and I'm twenty-one. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking I got knocked up at sixteen by some random dude, well let me tell you, it wasn't some random dude, it was Austin Moon. I know, I know, you're probably thinking 'What? How can that be?' Well I'll tell you. Austin was about to go on his very first tour, and when he came to say goodbye at my house, I kissed him, and one thing led to another. I was so glad my parents were at one of my dad's stupid conventions, or else they would have been more mad than they already were.

* * *

***Flashback***

"Austin, we shouldn't be doing this. What if my parents come back?"

"Didn't you say they were at a convention?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then we have nothing to worry about."

"But-"

"Ally don't ruin the moment."

"Fine." I say as I start to relax.

A week later later...

I hurry to my bathroom and make it just in time, before I start puking. I sink to the ground and call Trish.

**Ally**/_Trish_

_"Hello?"_

**"Hey Trish can you to store and pick me up a pregnancy test?"**

_"Why?"_

**"Because I think I might be pregnant."**

_"Oh ok."_

**"Thanks Trish."**

I nervously wait ten for Trish to come, then I hear the doorbell.

"Coming!"

I open the door and Trish hands me the box.

"Thanks Trish."

"You're welcome."

I take the test and wait the long treacherous five minutes.

"Maybe you aren't pregnant after all."

I give a look.

"Who's child would it be if you are?"

I look down at my hands and say in barely a whisper, "Austin."

We hear the timer go off. I look at the test... positive.

***End of flashback***

* * *

I don't remember the rest of that day, because I fainted. The two days I told my parents, and Austin were two of the most hectic days of my life. My mom was disappointed, but supportive, where as Austin and my dad were a whole 'nother story. Let's just say that my dad kicked me out, and Austin and I weren't friends and he didn't help support Lauren. but when Lauren was three he decided to forgive me. I love Lauren with all my heart, but if I could go back and change that one day, I would.

So as you see I can't have another child. I mean having one kid at twenty-one was tiring, and hard enough, so I don't need a second child. Now you guys are probably wondering how it happened this time, it was basically the same exact thing only Austin is on his world tour, where as the other one was only in the U.S.

I call up Kira, to ask her if she would go pick up a pregnancy test at the store for me. I would have called Trish, but she is on tour with Austin. I hear the doorbell, and I scramble downstairs, so she wouldn't wake up Lauren. I open the door and she walks in and hands me three pregnancy tests.

"Why did you bring me three?"

"So you can triple check about the answer."

"Oh, ok."

I went into the bathroom and took the tests, and once again I waited the five long and treacherous minutes. I hear the timer go off and I look at the tests. Negative. Positive. Positive.


End file.
